Let There Be Rain
by Luvscookie
Summary: Lucy is afraid of Rain and Thunder, but will a certain Dragon Slayer help her with her fear?


**One Shot**

**Paring: Nalu/ Natsu and Lucy**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, ALL RIGHTS GO TO LORD MASHIMA**

* * *

**Luvscookie Presents:**

**Let There be Rain**

It was the usual when I arrived at the Guild. Chairs and tables were being thrown, Erza was eating her strawberry cake peacefully, Wendy was trying to avoid being hit by a table while trying to hide behind one, Mirajane was walking around the guild casually trying to serve beverages, and Gajeel was singing while playing his guitar in front of an audience.

Everything was alright until Erza was hit by a chair in the back of her head. Erza dropped her cake, and it fell towards the ground in what seemed like slow motion. The plate hit the ground. Hard. He cake was smudged all over the guild hall floors along with the glass pieces below it. The guild fell into silence as Erza got off from her seat and walked over to the idiot. He trembled faster and faster the closer Erza made his way to him. I snickered at seeing the scene right in front of me.

"Oww Erza! I said I was sorry!"

"Take your stupidity elsewhere." She shouted full of fury. She turned on her heel and walked back to her seat quietly. As she walked back, Natsu rubbed the back of his head and stuck out his tongue at Erza.

'I swear Natsu could be so childish at times' I thought to myself. "Lucy!" I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard my name being called by someone. I looked closely to see Natsu waving his hand frantically in the air while running towards me.

"Oi Natsu, what's the problem?" I asked him curiously.

"I was wondering if you would go on a job with me."

'Yes finally I didn't have to wait anymore for rent' I thought. "Okay give me the details." I replied.

"The mission is to basically beat up some bandits that stole some priceless artifacts, and we need to get them back, you in?" He had that goofy, yet very attractive smile on his face. I smiled back.

"Of Course."

* * *

Later that day me and Natsu met at the Magnolia Train Station. I got there a few minutes earlier to make sure the train wouldn't leave me or Natsu. He would always give me the wrong time to avoid getting on the train, so we could walk to our destination, but not today. It was either he came or I was going to leave him alone by myself. I really needed this rent money and Natsu wasn't going to make me walk to earn it.

I was relieved to see a head full of pink hair coming my way. He had that goofy smile he always had on his face while running.

"Oi Lucy"

"Oi Natsu, I was going to leave you if you didn't show up."

"You wouldn't." Natsu said with a serious look on his face. Remember we're a team, and we never leave each other behind. We go together or not at all."

I smiled at that, Natsu may have been an idiot, but he always knew what to say at times. That's why I….._drip._

I looked around for the source of noise, then I looked up at the sky. It was starting to _rain._ I trembled at the thought. Natsu must've noticed my change of mood because when I looked up to see his face, he looked very concerned.

"Lucy are you ok? I'm sorry for making you wait for me. We don't have to walk, we can just take the train to Clover."

But I couldn't hear him. It was about to rain, and I needed to get home immediately. _Drip, Drip. _I started to run away from the train station to get home. While I was running, people gave me strange looks, but I didn't care. I heard Natsu calling my name; each time it was getting fainter as I ran away from the rain.

* * *

I searched for my house key in my pocket quickly. I took it out of my pocket and the key fidgeted in my hands as I tried to make an effort to open up the door. When the key unlocked the door, I didn't hesitate to run inside of my house and lock the door behind me. I tried turning on the lights, but nothing happened. I guess it was a little too late to turn on the lights for comfort. I looked outside from my window. It was pouring. At least there was no….._Boom! _I yelped at the sound of the _thunder_ and fell on the cold ground. I brought my knees up to my chest and lowered my head. I was coward. No one at Fairy Tail knew that I was afraid of something so stupid. I cried. I wasn't as strong as most of my comrades. Maybe I should just leave Fairy Tail. For Good.

Then out of nowhere, a pair of warm arms wrapped around my body. I never looked up to see who it was, and I didn't care. At least someone was here to comfort me. The person walked over to my room and opened up the door to it. It was weird how the person knew their way around my house, so it must be someone I know. Someone who always comes here. Someone like _Natsu._

I buried my head into his chest as he made his way into my room. I heard a flicker. He was probably attempting to turn on the lights, but he couldn't, because of the _rain. _I finally decided to look up at him. It was dark and I couldn't see his face, but I knew he was looking at me too.

"Don't be afraid Lucy, I'm here with you."

I smiled. "Arigato Natsu."

He made his way towards my bed and put me down._ Boom! _The sound of thunder startled me. I shook, and then tears started to fill my eyes. I started crying.

"Lucy don't cry, remember I'm here with you so please don't be afraid."

I cried even more. Not because I was afraid, but it was because I _loved _him. He always made me feel loved no matter what I thought about myself, he was always right by my side when I needed him most. Yes, I Lucy Heartfillia _loved_ Natsu Dragneel.

"Natsu." I sniffed. "Thank you for everything you have done for me. Thank you for bringing me into Fairy Tail. Thank you for being my teammate. Thank you for being there for me, for loving me when I didn't."

I cupped my hands around his face and looked at him." I love you." I admitted. I planted a kiss on his forehead and turned away, averting his gaze. "I love you too." I turned and looked at him with an astonished look on my face.

"I loved you ever since, I laid my eyes on you. In Hargeon, after I saved you from Bora I realized I had feelings for you, after you gave me food, I realized you were beautiful, nice, and determined. That's what I like to see in a girl. Lucy you're not a coward because if you were I would've never fallen in love with you."

He leaned in, his face just inches from mines. My eyes gazed into his, and his dark red lips glimmered in the rain. I gulped. Here it goes. My eyes slowly closed, and I felt the warmth of his gentle lips growing close to my own. Then, just then, I felt his lips cover my lips slowly pressing up against mine. They were soft, gentle. They lingered in one position for a moment, then suddenly they spread, and I found my lips spreading over hers, as if they belonged there. I don't know how I did it. I've never kissed someone before. It just happened. I raised my hands from my sides and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and hugged him closer happiness overwhelming me. He gripped my shoulders, his lips spreading once again and now exploring around my mouth. I lifted the corners of my lips, letting him, and touched my forehead to his. Soon enough I felt something strange adventuring around my mouth. I almost gasped, then caught myself. It was close to paradise, that was for sure. I let my tongue recoil from my lips and slide into his, feeling every inch of his mouth. I kissed her harder, and stuffed my tongue in harder. I heard him groan, and smiled with returned the smile, and right then I felt as if a spark just blew into a million pieces in between us. I loved _him_. So much. I smiled wider and intertwined my tongue with his, feeling the feeling of love explore all over my body.

I wasn't afraid of the rain anymore.

* * *

**Here it is guys! My first fanfiction. Please Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
